


Are you ready?

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Creativity Night, 29.07.17 - Prompt was 'Are you ready?' and/or 'Days'





	Are you ready?

Carolyn drew a breath, her hand hesitating on the door handle. The music was beginning within the room ahead yet she found herself unable to cross the threshold, conflicting emotions clawing for dominance in her throat. She was thrilled he was happy, thrilled he had found someone to share his life, and yet...And yet….

“Surely you should be in there already?”

The familiar voice broke her from her reverie and she set her features in a practised scowl before turning towards him.

“Is that right?”

“Mother of the groom, and all that.”

“Well, I bow to your superior knowledge. You are, after all, something of an expert in wedding etiquette.”

Douglas chuckled, the sound warm, rich and unfazed. “Any particular reason for…?”

“No.”

“Not feeling a tad emotional?”

She narrowed her eyes. “If I find out I am the subject of some ridiculous wager on the display of emotion….”

“Lyn,” he admonished with mock horror. “How little you know me.”

“I know you extremely well, you clot. Too damn well for my own damn good.”

“Apparently not.” His hand ghosted across her back, fingers curling about her waist as he drew her closer. “It’s normal, you know.”

“What is?”

“A maelstrom of emotion when your child ties the knot. Your only child especially.”

She swallowed, resolutely focussing on the polished wood of the door. “Stop it. Now.”

“What’s that old adage about parenting? The days are long but the years are short?”

“How much if I cry, Douglas? Fifty pounds? A hundred?”

He sighed, pressing his lips to her hair. “Not a single penny.”

“Hm.”

He kissed her temple before releasing her. “Come on, then – are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Good enough.”

He watched her square her shoulders, giving her a further infinitesimal moment before pushing open the door and following her down the aisle. At the front of the room Arthur Shappey’s smile was wide as he acknowledged his mother, his face aglow as he joined hands with his groom.

 

FIN


End file.
